Pieces of data associated with business activities are accumulated and utilized. For example, pieces of data, such as operation logs, on manufacturing apparatuses on assembly lines for products are accumulated and utilized to improve production processes. Further, it is proposed to analyze pieces of information on a plurality of parameters acquired in a predetermined area, and to visualize and display an analysis result by three-dimensional space graphics.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-250769
However, in the three-dimensional space graphics, to visualize an area with a higher specificity among areas on the far side from a user's viewpoint, the area with the higher specificity is provided with a lower transparency. Therefore, if areas with higher specificities are located on the near side and the far side from the user's viewpoint, both of the areas are non-transparent, so that the area on the far side from the user's viewpoint is hidden and the visibility may be reduced; consequently, for example, information indicating abnormality of a manufacturing apparatus may be overlooked.